


For the First Time...

by moonsdeity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsdeity/pseuds/moonsdeity
Summary: So after trying and trying, Lea finally convinces Isa to have a 'date' with him where they do a little bit of experimentation





	For the First Time...

**Author's Note:**

> An old story from my FF that I thought could be shared here. Somewhat of a "token" piece to see how much I have improved, if at all, over the years.

Convincing Isa to go do something was like trying to make a mule move in the summer's sun. He was pretty damn stubborn and Lea always had a problem with it. But despite that one quality, Lea knew full well that he meant nothing by it. Isa had always been closed off, causing the redhead to become touched the first time Isa opened up to him as their friendship grew.

The two of them spent every day together. During class Isa would make sure that Lea stayed awake and understood the work, and Lea went as far to try and make him to socialize – while he didn't particularly like it, he was willing to try for Lea's sake, and that was all that mattered to him. These, along with other activities the others would partake in, slowly but surely the two became inseparable, and if one was found without the other, the residences in Radiant Garden knew that something must've been wrong.

Lea was always more open than the other, which they were both okay with. As long as he didn't force his way onto Isa, they were fine. Isa would use more body language than words, so Lea had to keep an eye on him to make sure that he didn't miss something – which, happened often despite themselves.

Nothing was ever officially set between the two, or at least – not to them. The town easily saw them as a couple, and when asked about it the two would blush it off and quickly vacate or change the subject. It wasn't that they didn't want to admit their feelings for the other to the towns people but more over they didn't want to admit it to the other in case that disrupted their dynamic. They loved one another; they didn't want to risk it not being reciprocated.

At least until Lea couldn't stand it any longer.

"You want us to do what?"

"Go on a date."

"…Why?"

Lea let out a small laugh, before raising and tucking his arms behind his head, smiling down at the blue haired boy as Isa looked up at him from his desk. "Well, I mean I just thought we could... Y'know –"

"Why?" Isa asked as he folded his hands under his chin, eyeing him. He was vaguely aware that others around them might've been able to hear them but, decided it didn't much matter.

That was when the other's face started to flush. An eyebrow was raised and Lea's eyes diverted away. "Well y'know…" He brought one of his arms out from one his head and waved it around, unable to fully explain himself. He glanced around the room, before giving the other a pleading look. His eyes went big, and pushed his lip out into a pout. "Please Is'~?"

Isa silently cursed as he saw the puppy-eyed face take form, and a small sigh left his lips. "Fine, we can have a date."

The pout was quickly thrown away and Lea smiled broadly, a triumphant noise leaving him. He hadn't expected him to give in so easily, but it was still a nice thing to see. He had finally managed to find the boy's weak-point and he would easily take advantage of it, especially in this case.

As soon as their exchange finished, as did their break, and they didn't get a chance to speak again until they began their usual walk home.

"So what's this date thing really about?" Isa asked, giving his friend a sideways glance.

"What'cha mean what's it 'really' about? Can't I just wanna go on a date with ya without you asking such questions?" Lea answered as he gave the other a small smirk.

"Well no but –."

"But nothin'. Why don't ya just trust me?"

"I never said I didn't trust you I'm just won –."

"Quit asking questions and just go with the flow ya? We're young. I wanna try something with you~." That much he would let slip, but as the other opened his mouth to ask more questions, the redhead took off. He glanced over his shoulder, and nearly laughed at the confused expression on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow around noon for our date okay? You'll find out what I mean then!"

Isa spent the entire night trying to figure out what Lea meant as he ran off. He was often considered very bright, especially when it came to things of an academic nature, he was never very good at understanding relationships or emotional things; which was left Lea such a mystery to him, even at the best of times. In the back of his head he knew exactly what it was the other meant, but he refused to actually admit it, almost too timid to even think of such matters.

Lea on the other hand, spent the night dreaming of the things they might get to do on their 'date'. Isa's parents often weren't home on Saturdays, or most days in general. There was a lot they could get away with – as long as they didn't try cooking. Lea didn't want to risk almost burning down their house… Again. There were more intimate things that they could get to do with one another. To one another. While he knew it wouldn't be particularly easy for Lea to convince Isa to do things of that nature with him, he would be quite happy if he could even get him to consider it.

The night went by quickly for the both of them, and the next thing that registered for Isa and his half asleep state, was Lea knocking at the door in the early morning. He expected him to come a touch later but he supposed that the idea of having a 'date' with him made Lea much more excited than either of them anticipated.

Rubbing his eyes, a fully dressed Isa opened his front door, seeing a bright eyed redhead standing there. "Morning Isa!"

"Must you be so energetic?" He asked, stepping aside for the other to enter.

"'Course! today is our date after all." He said before poking the other in the side to try and wake him. He knew that Isa wasn't a morning person but that didn't mean he had to be moving so slowly.

"Doesn't a date usually just ask a few hours?"

"'Usually' being the key word. This is going to be a day-date."

"…A what?" Leave it to Lea to make up new concepts to throw Isa into a new state of confusion.

"A day-date. Where we spend the whole day together."

"You're just making this up aren't you?" He asked as he started his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Pretty much," he said with a light laugh, following after him. He leaned up against the counter, and watched him make a bowl of cereal. Isa gave a roll of his eyes as he sat down at the table, making another move to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you have to come so early though?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at the other.

"Nah not really but, I figured your parents had already left for work, I didn't want you to be alone for too long." His smile softened, and Lea made his way over to the table, sitting down next to him. He caught eyes with the other, and noticed the small smile form on the other boy's lips.

"Thanks for that." Isa replied quietly.

"Any time, Is'."

Breakfast was finished quickly, and to distract Isa from his idea of getting school work done before doing anything else Lea quickly set up a game of Mario Kart in Isa's room and tossed his friend the controller. Playful threats were given throughout the rounds, along with a few slipped curses – all of which came from the redhead's mouth.

"No fair you're cheating!"

"Using the items is not cheating."

"You're completely cheating you jerk!"

Rolling his eyes, Isa made sure to completely block Lea from passing. "I am not cheating." He clarified, smirking slightly at Lea's frustration.

"Cutting me off completely is cheating!" Lea whined, practically jumping on the bed in determination. Whining as he was defeated again, he looked down at the other. "You don't play fair."

Isa glanced up, smirking at him. "I am completely fair, you are just a sore loser."

Pouting, Lea bounced one more time before jumping down next to his date. "Am not."

"Now you're sulking."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes you a–" Isa's words were cut off as Lea leaned over, and pressed his lips against him. Green eyes widened for a moment but he didn't push the other boy away. He just accepted the kiss, and blinked a few times as Lea pulled back, a goofy grin on his face.

"What was that?" Isa asked, trying to ignore the slight buzzing of his lips.

"Cheating~." He declared, amused by the expression on Isa's face. "But I think we both won from that little cheat." He laughed quietly as he got a puzzled look from Isa. He was smart, all right but clueless when it came to things of this manner. That just made Lea all that more excited. Both of them knew what was going to happen later, but that didn't mean they couldn't start playing now. "Wouldn't you agree?" He asked, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"I suppose," he replied quietly, still trying to get used to the sensation on his lips. Lea simply rolled his eyes. It was just a kiss though it did make Lea curious as to how he would respond to other things. With that thought in mind a smirk came to his lips, and he leaned over to invade the other's space again. "Hey Is'~. Can we now?"

Isa's face instantly gained a bit of colour, and Lea smiled as he noticed the slight colour on the tips of his ears. "Isn't it still too early for such things?" A petty excuse but he didn't want to admit that he was a bit nervous over what was bound to happen. While Lea was the only person he ever thought of for such activities, the fact that it was all becoming real was… Frightening at best. Lea seemed excited, and as easy going as ever. Isa couldn't blame him either, Lea was always someone of a more physical nature – even if that left Isa a little uneasy from time to time.

"Nah… I don't think so," he answered, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Isa gave him a sideways glance, and the smile on the redhead's face told him that he was just going to keep at it until he got what he wanted – which Isa wouldn't truly object to. "Please Is'?" He asked, already starting to pout.

"As long as you stop that damned expression."

Nearly purring Lea leaned in closer, trying to keep from smiling. "So you're willing to try with me?" He asked, and when Isa turned his head, he expected an answer to come, but none did. The blue haired youth leaned in and gently brushed his lips against the other's.

Humming in surprise, Lea started to move his lips against Isa's. He made sure not to move too quickly, figuring that Isa would want to be the one to take the lead here. He wanted to do this, but he didn't want Isa to be left uncomfortable as a result.

Isa, knowing that Lea would more or less move at his pace, gave his lips another peck before trying to move his lips in time with his partner's. He could feel Lea smile, and his eyes looked down as the redhead's hand found its way to his knee. As he saw it, his eyes closed half way before reaching over and cupping under his chin, adding a bit of pressure to the kiss. While he didn't necessarily know how these things began, the way Lea was responding was reassuring enough to let him know that he must've been doing something right.

Lea made a small noise as a response, shifting slightly as things continued. He would be lying if he said he was not excited. His heart was pounding faster than he'd ever felt, mostly because he was still having a hard time believing that Isa had agreed to even go this far. His surprise continued as Isa – albeit hesitantly – reached out with his free hand and wrapped it around his upper back to bring him closer. Unable to stifle his excitement, he broke off the kiss with a slight pant to his breath. "Ready for more~?" Lea asked teasingly, before moving to sit on his little blueberry's lap.

The blue haired boy paused, not really needing to think about it but, such was his nature. Lea stilled in his movements until he saw the small nod, granting him permission. Isa also slipped his other arm around to join at his back. Humming contently as he leaned in for another kiss, Lea manoeuvred himself a bit to properly sit on Isa's lap before wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep himself steady. Isa returned the kiss, more confidently than he had a moment prior, and he adjusted himself a bit to get used to the new weight of the redhead directly on him.

With a small smirk to his lips, Lea moved to tentatively work his hands under the back of his collar, idly playing with a few tuffs of his short hair. Not minding it so much, Isa's half closed eyes peeled open a bit more to look at his friend's face, and rose his eyebrow in silent question as he saw the pleading look in his eyes. The kiss continued until both of them needed air, and immediately Isa started to nod, answering Lea's unasked question. "You may…"

Humming successfully, Lea moved one of his hands from around him and slowly unzipped his jacket, letting his date roll his shoulders to shrug out of it, and couldn't help being amused as Lea automatically started to tug lightly on his shirt. Instead of acknowledging it Isa reached out and pushed open Lea's vest, but as he did so a slight ruffling noise caught his attention. Pausing,, he looked at him with a confused expression. "What's in your pocket?"

"Huh? Oh – I went into my parents room and nabbed a couple things.. Thought it might make it easier." He replied, giving a sheepish smile as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small packet, and a small bottle of lubrication. "I doubt the condom'll fit but it was worth a shot having I mean, it's one of my Dad's so – ." Cutting himself off, he let out a small laugh at the expression Isa wore and just put both packet and bottle down beside him before he threw off his vest – along with his scarf – so both of them were down to their tank tops.

"That was smart thinking of you," Isa commented as he gave a sideways glance to the tube, trying to read the label from where he was. Taking the opportunity, Lea leaned in and kissed the side of Isa's face, leaving small pecks along it to his ear. He remembered how cute he looked when the tips of his ears gained colour, and how sensitive his ears were in general – he wanted to see that.

"Thanks~." He purred as he kissed closer to his ear. He struggled a bit as Isa tried to shrug him away and block off his neck, but the redhead wouldn't be so easily pushed away. "Relax," he whispered, gently kissing the shell of his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that," Isa snapped back, turning his head a bit to look at him. He couldn't help his body reactions and the fact that he was still rather nervous over what was about to happen wasn't much comfort either. Lea paused and looked back at Isa before a grin stretched across his face. "No need to be nervous, either," he teased lightly, pressing another gentle kiss to his ear. The tip of his ear went a bit pink in response, but Isa bit back any other comment, not wanting to seem even more naïve than he already was.

Smiling lightly, Lea's hands found their way to Isa's cheeks, and cupped them, gently rubbing his thumbs over them. "Hey c'mon. How 'bout we finish getting undressed and see how far we're ready to go, okay?" Isa just nodded as his answer, and for a moment just watched as Lea got up, and started to strip. As the teen's chest became visible, he gave Isa a small smile in attempts to be encouraging before leaning over and stealing another kiss from him. "Would it make you better if you stripped me the rest of the way? And vice-versa?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle, hoping to encourage him to actually touch at his body, while having his own body touched in turn and become more comfortable with the situation.

Another simple nod was given, as he tried to fully analyze the situation. He was becoming more comfortable with the kissing, that was for sure. For a moment he just looked at him, green eyes scanning the redhead's body before reaching out and tentatively touching at his sides. Sighing softly, Lea let his eyes slip shut at the light touch, humming his approval. He wanted more contact, more skin, but more than that he wanted Isa to be able to do this on his own time. There was no need to rush things. So all he did was lean over and rest his arms across the other's shoulders and let him do as he pleased. Isa just let his fingers linger for a moment before he pulled back. They needed to finish getting undressed before either of them became too nervous or the like.

Tilting his head in question, Isa motioned to their pants. "We still need to finish," he murmured as his hands slid down Lea's sides, until they reached his pant line. His thumbs hooked into the belt loops and gave it a gentle tug. Lea just let out a bit of a nervous laugh, glancing down to watch Isa work for a moment before he reached down and pulled up the hem of Isa's shirt up, exposing a bit of milky skin. The other pulled back his hands, lifting so that Lea can pull his shirt up and off.

As it was thrown to the ground, Lea took a second to just look at Isa's body. Both of them had slight tints of pink to their faces, but they wouldn't acknowledge it. They were becoming focused on taking care of the remaining fabric on their bodies. Now they were getting down to revealing their forming arousals. Both of them started to fumble over the front buttons and as they got them undone, both of their faces went a slightly brighter colour. Neither of them could seem to get over the fact that they were slowly becoming naked in front of the other.

Isa managed to unbutton Lea's first, and he looked up at the redhead's face as he tugged down his shorts, pulling his undergarments down as well just to get it out of the way. Lea kicked them off as they fell, before crouching down to get Isa's pants off. As he pulled them down, he gulped a bit, moving to tug them down. Isa lifted his hips a bit to make it easier as Lea kept tugging, and they slowly eased off his legs. As soon as they were both free from their clothing, Lea eased himself back down onto his lap, giving a soft kiss to his lips.

His arms draped over his date's shoulders once more as the pecking continued. Having skin against skin was arousing in its own right, and despite not saying anything, Lea was quite aware that Isa was enjoying himself as well. Both bodies became to heat up with want as the kisses started to become less innocent and heated with the use of added tongue. Lea's hands tangled into Isa's hair, and Isa's own started scratching down the redhead's back, their arousals growing between both their legs.

Lea couldn't seem to help himself and broke off the kisses, a small bead of saliva trailing between them as he leaned down to kiss his neck lightly. This time Isa fought back squirming, feeling chills run down his spine and straight to his member. After a few soft bites to his neck he let out a small noise, subconsciously pushing forward, and Lea let out a tiny noise, surprised by the feel of their arousals touching.

"Thi-Think you're ready?" He asked with a slight pant to his breath, giving Isa a sideways glance. The blue haired boy simply nodded, and reached for the items that were still beside them. Lea shimmied down a bit on his lap to give him room, and watched as he eyed the package of the condom. "No way is this going to fit," he murmured – he still had a bit of growing to do before he could even try go get into a condom of that size. It was embarrassing to admit but, it was factual. Lea just nodded and put his chin onto his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we prep or something?" Isa asked, as he saw the way that Lea was starting to relax a bit.

"We should," He answered, lifting and pushing his hips out before turning his head and teasingly nipping his ear. "I'm ready when you are Is'." He whispered, wiggling his hips. Isa nodded, and went about opening the lubrication as soon as he grabbed it. He poured a generous amount onto two of his fingers, making sure to completely cover his fingers before he moved his hands downward. His left hand held his buttocks and pulled it open, using his other hand to gently rub the lubed fingers against his entrance.

Lea let out a small noise as he felt one of Isa's fingers slowly make its way inside. He could feel every move, and his body responding accordingly. Isa touched around, trying to feel each nerve, and figure out what would bring Lea pleasure. The redhead was easily writhing around slightly at the feel of the foreign finger, and as soon as Isa eased in the second, another noise slipped through Lea's lips. Isa was careful with his movements, not wanting to cause him any pain. However he wouldn't be able to deny that feeling it was making him slightly more excited than he was previously.

He started to scissors his fingers, feeling the muscles starting to relax and mould around them. he pushed into his knuckles, hearing noises and pleads from Lea along the way. "Think you're ready?" He whispered as he gave Lea's lower cheek a small squeeze. The slightly younger boy nodded instantly, his own excitement going through the roof. "I'm ready, Is' please~!" He whined, tightening his arms around his neck. Isa nearly laughed, amused by his excitement but nodded all the same and carefully pulled his fingers out, hearing a small 'pop' as he went. He set Lea down again, before going about covering his member.

As soon as he deemed himself prepared enough to take the boy on his lap, he spread his legs a bit, and helped lift Lea up so that he was hovering over him. He held onto both of Lea's lower cheeks to help guide and hold him, and slowly started to lower him down. Lea closed his eyes as he felt the head of Isa's cock push past his first ring before plunging into him a bit deeper. Both of them let out a low noise, and Isa's right hand slipped from his butt and slid up, fisting his fingers against Lea's upper back as his eyes eased closed. Both boys could feel pleasure coursing through their bodies, but had no idea how to handle it.

Lea's hands went up into Isa's hair, gripping a few of the short strands as he felt him start to thrust into him. He was tight, and he was certain he was probably hurting him with how he was moving, but as Lea offered no complaints and only small noises, he supposed it wasn't something he couldn't handle. Isa pressed his curled knuckle against Lea's back, pressing his brows together in concentration as he starts to thrust up into him, with Lea slowly starting to bounce on him in turn.

The two of them kept moving, with Isa's head rolling back a bit and Lea just buried his face further, biting into his shoulder to keep from crying out in pleasure. Isa made a small noise at the bite, the hand on his butt squeezing it, and he just continued to move, panting and moving with the redhead's body. Lea's fingers dug into Isa's back suddenly as he started to bounce at a faster speed, panting into his ear.

"Cl-Close~!" He declared after a few minutes of bouncing and feeling Isa's arousal sliding in and out of him. It was all becoming too much for him all too quickly; he could easily feel the heat growing in his stomach, and it didn't take long for the white fluid to come up and smeared between the two teen's bodies. Lea let out a cry of delight right next to Isa's ear whereas the blue haired boy just kept panting and panting, cringing slightly as he felt the redhead's essence against his stomach. He continued to thrust and felt the similar heat fill his gut before he gave a noise of warning. Understanding, Lea pushed down against him, pleading. "Do it~!"

Giving a simple nod, Isa kept thrusting up, trying to get to the same point as Lea, the warmth over taking him as his whole body shuddered, his own cum shooting out and painting the inside of his friend's body. He felt Lea tighten up around him, moving continuously. Neither of them stopped in their movements for a moment before they both died down from the natural high they flew up on. Isa's free hand slid down and cupped his lower cheek, and helped ease him off. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat and continuing to pant. "We need to shower…" Isa muttered, but as Lea pushed some weight onto him, he fell back onto his dark covers.

"We can shower later… Cuddles now before your parents come home or something…" Isa knew that this was going to be a conversation that he would lose, but he didn't want to dirty his sheets – so going under the covers was out of the question… And he'd most certainly have to clean up his comforter as soon as Lea left later.

Pushing those thoughts away for the time being, the two shared another small kiss, before they curled up next to one another. "This is a nice date.." Lea murmured before quickly falling into a slumber, embracing the nap he surely needed while Isa trailed a few fingers through his hair. While he was tired, he wasn't quite ready to sleep. So for the time being, he laid with his friend, and let himself relax despite his uncovered nudity. "Yes, I suppose it is." He muttered, leaning over and kissing Lea's forehead.


End file.
